The Last Battle
by Lunar Cresta
Summary: A crossover between Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and Battlestar Galactica 1978. Chapter 2: ADAMA
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Battle**

Author note: This is, obviously, a crossover between Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and Battlestar Galactica 1978.

I don't know a whole bunch about either show, but I can see the links between the two.

If you read some of this please review it…if only just to say, "c'mon. get it right!" Ha! Thanks.

* * *

**Wilma Deering**

Colonel Wilma Deering addressed the totality of the Earth Defense Directorate with her usual rigid manner.

"This situation is as serious as it gets."

She activated an overviewing hologramatic display. A large white warship hove into view. Two large menacing bays extended from either side of the dreadnought vessel. A murmur of awe extended throughout the command

The view was slowly rotated along the vertical axis, first showing the ship by its side and then the rear with its massive glowing engines, and then finally the other side. Colonel Deering let the visual settle in.

"This is ship is a killer," she said finally. "It is ten times larger than our largest research vessel, The Searcher. It's armament is…daunting."

Without further preamble she started a video recording presumably taken from the cockpit view of an EDD Starfighter.

"I have sent…no less than ten squadrons to engage this ship. Some in successive waves and some in coordinated strikes together. None have put so much as a scratch on its surface."

The video feed showed three fighters in front of the camera fighting making an attack run along the bow of the massive white starthip. Red bolts of energy criss-crossed the field of vision as first the lead fighter then the second and then the third were hit, ignited and exploded in systematic progression. The crimson streaks of light then began coming inward toward the camera ship…until the video abruptly ended.

"Squadron 801. They got the closest." Deering didn't let the painful silence last long. "This ship is huge, and powerful and destructive. And, it's fast. It has hyper-lightspeed capability and it uses it with ease…"

What was once periodic murmurings of discomfort now became gasps of awe, disbelief and nervous tension.

Wilma changed the display to a three dimensional grid. A triangle and its tracing line made a vector trail all the way from one end of the map to the other.

"That's 200 light years of travel in about a week...without using a stargate."

Everyone seemed shocked into silence.

"I wish I could say that was all there was to it."

New video footage began.

"I am not yet sure which is deadlier. The ship…"

The video showed a scan of the ship, apparently taken from long range detection as it was being approached by a large group of Starfighters. Streaks of light shot out from either side of the ship and then changed course until the came into view at high speed and then past the camera fighter.

"…or it's fighters." Col Deering continued. She re-ran the footage again at the same speed, but this time she indicated the launching bays. "This ship carries no less than ninety…at our highest count…of these fighters that, as you can see, she can launch her full complement in less than two minutes."

A new static image of a dart like spacecraft was summoned up by Wilma's remote. It rotated to show one side, then the three engine mount that dominated rear of the craft and then the other side. The nervous murmurs of awe resumed again.

A vicious but one-sided engagement of dogfights ensued. The fighters the large vessel had launched, zipped in and out of the picture as they picked off the Earth Starfighters mercilessly. When the Starfighter carrying the point of view seemed to almost get alignment on one of the lightning fast enemy…the fighter was already out of ranged and disappearing into the darkness. Another fighter would zoom from one end of the view to the other….fire off several shots of red energy and then streak away almost as fast as its shots.

Wilma stopped the footage and brought back the image of the individual fighter but this time with showing the engines at full output.

"…and like their mothership, each of these fighters has faster than hyper-light capability." Wilma did not bother to try to silence her people who were now almost openly grunting in disbelief…she merely clicked the remote. The video switched to a video of a Draconian battleship surrounded by hundreds of hatchet fighters. This silenced the crowd.

"The Draconia IV tried to engaged these invaders at the Arcana cluster."

As the Draconian battleship maneuvered itself to enter a stargate, out of nowhere streaks of light emerged and slowed into the tri-winged fighters from the large warship.

"The Draconia IV was apparently unaware that the enemy had such high speed capabilities and was not going to wait for her to emerge from the other end of the stargate."

Another massive battle ensued with the small rapid fighters decimating the Draconian hatchet fighters in detail and alternately making runs on the Draconia IV herself.

"The Draconia IV's fighters faired no better than our own…"

Audible groans emanated from the watchers.

In an instant as the space around the Draconia was cleared of her own fighters and she was showing signs of clear damaged, the large white enemy vessel suddenly appeared from hyperlight travel.

"When the enemy mothership engaged the Draconia IV it is not clear whether it was really needed or it just wanted to test its weaponry…but this what it did…"

From a substantial stand-off distance a large streak of read light emerged from the formidable vessel and went through the Draconia IV with a perfect dead center shot. The Draconia IV gleemed into brilliance and then disappeared in a cascade of exploding energy.

"…an single energy beam or missile from that ship obliterated the very best vessel of our nemeses, the Draconian Empire."

This time more silence. Wilma could hardly blame them. She took a deep breath.

"I would now like to introduce you to two representatives of our new found friends, and hopefully allies. First, we will be addressed and briefed by BaseStar Commander Beezelbub of the Cylon Federation of Worlds!"

Down the white lined cooridor that led to the auditorium emerged an IL series Cylon. His transparent eggshaped head glowing with electronic light and energy. Though humanoid in form the glistening robed computer mechanoid was an intriguing mechanical marvel. He made his way to Colonel Deering and bowed to her formally.

"Thank you Colonel Deering," he said, as the lights symbolizing his mouth flashed. He then bowed to the assemblage of the Computer Council assembled on a tiered wall behind him and then to the audience at large.

"On behalf of the Cylon Em…er Federation I wish to extend my deepest sympathies to you…as your planet seems to be the next intended victims of the Colonial Empire."

Beezelbub engaged the display. The triangle of an icon representing the enemy warship, and it's fleet, zoomed on a map with a an arrow pointing towards a third planet orbiting a yellow star.

Something between silent dread and the sound of blood draining out of thousands of faces swept over the human audience. The giant ship's image appeared again and began the rotational display again, taking on new import.

"This," began Beezelbub expositorally. "Is the Battlestar Galactica. A battlestar is a monstrosity of epic destructive capability. It's massive engines are capable of pushing it to 7 hyperlight maxims. It has full defensive laser turbo coverage and offensive missiles and energy weaponry with range in excess of 1000 metrons. But, it's chief weapon is this: "

The display changed to the sweeping view of one of the alien fighter spacecraft. Beezelbub circled with pointed cursor various areas of the craft as he described it.

"The Colonial Viper! A triple-turbo booster, single seat fightercraft capable of temporary speeds of 12 maxims above hyperlight. It has a double mounted laser cannon system giving the viper massive speed _and_ firepower. We have never created or encountered anything that can match it. When the Battlestar Galactica launches her complement of vipers…it is quite formidable."

"What is its purpose?" asked Colonel Deering, acting as representative of all her people's thoughts and questions.

"Annihilation, I'm afraid," tsked Beezelbub sounding profoundly sympathetic.

"Who _are_ they?" Wilma squinted.

"Ah!" Beezelbub was more than glad to explain. "_They_ are The Colonial Empire."

He said this with dramatic flourish

"They colonize and take over planets. They began as an obscure belligerent cult on the planet Kobol. They spread out over 7 of your millennia to conquer and colonize 12 other worlds. They are fanatically religious."

"You mean they believe in Gods and Goddesses…and the like?" Wilma asked. Her eyes, coincidentally, falling on one of her pilots seated in the front row of the forum.

"Oh, they believe in a great many of them, indeed." Beezelbub informed. "They believe their distinct tribes to be descended from those separate gods which they worship. This sectarianism was the chief source of conflict amongst themselves until a thousand yahren ago when the idea of attacking the Cylon Alliance unified them for a common expansionist cause."

"Uh-huh," Wilma nodded. "I wonder if I might pause you for a moment to introduce you to my chief combat strategist who will be in charge of devising a tactic to defeat the enemy's superior fighter technology. He is a cryogenic holdover from this planet's 20th century: Captain Buck Rogers."

"Ah yes, a pleasure." Beezelbub offered a bowed greeting to the man who had stood up from the front row and was approaching. "Doctor Theopolis told me of you. You are one of the ones responsible for the planetary desolation…outside of the cities?"

"_Thanks Wilma_," Captain Rogers said in a subdued voice to Colonel Deering. Then louder he addressed the electronically glowing BaseStar commander before him. "Uh…no. I am from that era, but I was frozen by the time the holocaust happened."

"Splendid," Beezelbub intoned. "If you will, Colonel Deering, allow me to now make my own introduction. It is my chief flight leader, Chicane; an adept fighter tactical coordinator in his own right. He will be able to better brief you on the capabilities of the Colonial Viper.

"Centurion!" Beezelbub commanded. "Come forth!"

Down the corridor and into room stomped a massive metal hulk arrayed in shining golden chrome. Like a marching juggernaut he made his way towards Beezelbub and did not seem ready to stop though Captain Rogers body was in his path.

"HUMAN..." The deep electronic voice resonated deep in the bones of all present. Basestar Commander Beezelbub made action to prevent a possible debacle.

"Flight Leader Chicane, halt and make ready to report."

The bulky form came to a crisp cessation of motion and then made a facing move towards the audience. Its red electronic eye zipped back and forth, and scanned EVERYTHING.

"BY YOUR COMMAND!"


	2. ADAMA

**ADAMA**

* * *

Captured but still regal, Ardala was escorted into Commander Adama's quarters by Athena leading her in and Sheba following close behind.

"Father?" Athena greeted.

White haired and face worn by two years of constant struggle, Adama looked up from his computer reports.

"Princess Ardala of the Draconian Empire," Athena gestured to their prisoner. Then gesturing to Adama she addressed Ardala. "My father: Commander Adama. President pro-tem of the the refugee Colonial Council and leader of this fleet."

Ardala, now learning of the familial relationship, looked at Athena in a different light. They both had the commonality of being daughters to leaders…and by that virtue being given martial authority.

Sheba stepped forward and handed a small pistol and curved dagger to Adama directly.

"Her weapons," Sheba explained. "She has no other weapons, data storage or surveillance devices, sir."

Both Athena and Sheba stepped back and stood on either side of the doorway.

Adama, the old warrior, stood up straight and came across his desk to fully examine the Princess. She was royally dressed and yet scantily clad at the same time. Ardala pulled her wispy robe close to her.

"Is this how you treat a princess?" Ardala tried to put Adama on guard, but it was not working. His formal dignified presence intimidated her as well as the power these people had wielded at destroying The Draconia IV. She looked over her shoulder at Sheba. "That slattern…she put her hands on me."

Sheba, unaffected by the insult, gave a slight smirk.

"Princess?" Adama's voice rumbled for the first time. "'She' is my daughter-in-law and mother to my grandson, not to mention, a great warrioress of my fleet. You will refer to her with the same respect as you would expect for yourself or…"

Adama trailed off. He could see Ardala was used to near monarchical deference. The concept of egalitarian treatment would have little meaning to her. He rubbed at his temples.

"How have you come to have rule and command?"

"Birthright." Ardala stated. She said it as if that said everything.

"Why are you attacking us?"

"Your incursions of course! For the second time you have parked your fleet at one of the world's claimed in my father's name. You landed…without permission and began taking resources! That is an act of war."

Adama said nothing to her, but walked slowly away to the port window to look out at the stars

"We had only a limited outpost where you entered this sector, so we could not offer you much of a fight then." Ardala continued. "But I meant to surprise you…with your backs to the stargate. You must know. your invasion will not go unmet. My fa…"

"At every turn in this quadrant we have been met with hostility. You attack us without warning. I want an explanation, why!"

"Because, we know who you are! Everyone does!" Ardala hissed. "We know your purpose…and The Great Emperor Draco will burn all his worlds before he gives territory to YOU."

"We want nothing of yours."

"You want it all!"

"What makes you think this!"

"Your past precedes you! The Cylons showed us your ways! Now my father will surely join in Alliance with them before…"

Adama whirled on her.

"They're here?"

Ardala laughed.

"Oh yes!" her eyes opened wide with the thrill of having the upper hand with him now. "And when they give us the technology we desire…my father will avenge himself upon you!"

Adama turned to Athena.

"Get with Colonel Tigh immediately. We may be running into an ambush."

Ardala moved slinkily toward Adama and touched him on his shoulder.

"Commander Adama, if you were to surrender this vessel now, I assure you I could persuade my father to be…merciful."

"Ardala," Adama began a warning.

"Princess," she corrected.

"Princes Ardala…you have been woefully misled…"

"Then it is not true? You are not the remnant of expansionist colonies bent on finding a planet to settle on?"

"We are peace loving people. The last survivors of a genocidal war perpetrated by those very Cylons who you now seek council from."

"Then come to the peace table," she suggested simply with a smile. "And negotiate terms for your surrender."

"Out of the question!" Adama roared. "We will go around your empire, if we have to, and continue on our course to the Earth!"

"Ha!" Ardala scoffed. "You have to intersect my father's empire at many places to come to Earth. Wait a minute…"

Sheba gasped

With the speed of a younger soldier Adama closed the distance between himself and the Princess and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You know it!? You know Earth?" his eyes glowed.

"That is where you are headed?" Ardala was confused. "That is the planet that you want?"

"Yes! Yes!" Adama's visage changed to all smiles. "By the Lords of Kobol, yes! How far are we?"

"Not far…" Ardala replied cautiously.

"By Caprica herself!" Adama exclaimed. He reached for and grasped Sheba in a swinging hug before he released her. "My child, get Tigh and my son in here right away!"

Ardala could not help be infected by the sudden change in mood. She smiled inquisitively.

"You…" she began. "You want Earth?"

"Yes! Yes!" Adama repeated. "Tell me! Where is it? How far. What's it like? Is it habitable?"

"Well…" Ardala trailed off her response.

"What?" A fresh look of concern was turning up in Adama's eyes. He grasped her by the shoulders again. "What is it?"

"Will you release me to talk to my man, Killer Kane, whom you captured with me in my escape pod? Due to his imperial conditioning he will not reveal anything to you under any interrogation, but I will convince him to let you know all you need. Because he was born on and raised on planet Earth itself!"

Two things you should know. She is my daughter-in-law and mother to my grandson…an excellent attack pilot who personally destroyed several of your escort fighters. Also, royal lineage without individual honor has little value amongst my people. I have extended you the courtesy of respectable treatment. If you do not act with politeness in accordance with your supposed station…you will be shackled and your further interrogation will be conducted on the prison barge. "


End file.
